Just a Show?
by Sakura Kasumi Yagami
Summary: PG-13 just to be safe...I wrote about a new team of digidestined...They're from this world, and they go to the digiworld. Sound familiar? yeah, I copied season _ [can't say it cause some people don't like spoilers] but I did use that idea, only in season


Just_A_SHOW **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

Just A Show?

Prologue

  


A/N: This is a prologue to another story...*freaks out* Yes! Another story! But this is for me, just for me, cause...I feel like it. It deals with a whole new group of digidestined from our world. This is season two, using season three's idea! Well, isn't that nice. I know. *smiles* Well, please review, flame, get annoyed, get mad. Whatever you please. 

  


Disclaimer: *laughs* Do you *really* think I own digimon? I also do not own anything in this fic with a reconizible name, like for example: Hershey's Chocolate, or Disney's Video. I obviously do not own any of those.

  


Warnings: This fic contains some foul language, made up characters and digimon, love between some of those characters and the orginal digidestined, and some other stuff...

  


Note: When reading this fic, just pretend that Sakura didn't exist...It'll make more sense that way. [I haven't written it yet, but she was supposed to be there since season one...] Okay. So with that done...Along with the fic.

  


Quote: 'No autographs, please.' - Matt Ishida; Digimon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Yay! Digimon the movie came out, on video!!!!" Alma said, dancing around.

  


"So what?" Roxanna asked, raising her eye brow in her sarcastic way. 

  


"So what?! So what?!" Alma asked in disbelief. "I have been waiting forever for it to come out on video! I think it's so cool! Tai is so cute!" She said, smiling.

  


"Uh...Yeah.." Roxanna said. "I'm more into Ken...I have a thing for evil dudes..."

  


"Roxy, What makes you think I'm evil?" asked Kenny. "I'm more of a charming, sweet, and funny guy." 

  


"Not you! Ken. Ken Ichijouji." Roxanna said.

  


"Yeah? You mean that dude from digimon?" Kenny asked. When Alma and Roxanna nodded he said. "I like Kari better."

  


"Every guy likes Kari..." Roxanna said.

  


"Yeah. But she's cute."

  


"Sure she is." Alma said, smiling. "Hey I wonder where Sakura and Jon Micheal are?"

  


"Yeah and Kasumi." Kenny added.

  


"Weird...They're usually the first ones here..." Roxanna said.

"Hey! Guys!" They heard a voice shout. They all turned to see Kasumi and Jon Micheal racing towards them.

  


"Hey, where's Sakura?" Asked Roxanna.

  


"She's with Clarence." Kasumi said.

  


"She's *always* with Clarence these days..." Jon Micheal said, frowning.

  


"Well they are both in the entertainment business..." Alma said. Maybe that's why."

  


"Does someone have a crush on Sakura?" Kenny teased.

  


"No, but why don't you tell them about who *you* like? Huh? Don't *you* like Sakura?" Asked Jon Micheal, trying to defend himself.

  


"No...Of course not..." Kenny faltered, blushing. "I like...Uh...Britney Spears?" 

  


"She annoys the hell outta me." Roxanna stated.

  


"Be nice. I think she's rather nice." Alma said. "She's a good singer."

  


"Yeah...Whatever." Roxanna said, rolling her eyes.

  


"Hey guys! We're here!" They heard Sakura's voice yell out. She was with Clarence.

  


"Hi!" Kasumi said, smiling.

  


"Hey guys." Alma said.

  


"Hi Sakura, and Clarence." Kenny said, slightly turning pink.

  


"Oh, so you decided to grace us with your presence?" Roxanna asked.

  


"Hey." Jon Micheal muttered under his breath.

  


"Oh come on guys, We weren't that late, were we?" Sakura asked, pouting.

  


"Oh no. Not those puppy eyes again." Jon Micheal said, turning away. "You're not going to get me with guilt." he said, covering his eyes, and facing the floor.

  


"What's wrong? Jon Micheal? Jon Micheal? What's wrong?" Alma asked, shaking his shoulder.

  


"Not now. She probably has those puppy eyes...Too much guilt. Must not look..." Jon Micheal said. "She stole all of my Pokemon cards that way..."

  


"Aww...Jon Micheal! Only the cute ones!" Sakura said, smiling sheepishly. She went over and shook his shoulder." I promise I won't do it anymore. I do!"

  


"Not looking, not looking..." Jon Micheal said.

  


"Being your best friend is hard..." Sakura sighed.

  


"Not listening..." Jon Micheal said, shaking his head.

  


"Hey...Digimon the movie's coming out on video, on Tuesday?" Clarence asked, looking at a ad that Alma had put down. "I think Mimi's pretty..."

  


"I think Tai's so cute!!!" Alma said, grinning.

  


"Yeah, so we've heard." Roxanna said.

  


"I wish we were digidestined..." Alma sighed.

  


"Yeah..." Roxanna said. "You -wish-"

  


"Oh stop it, Roxy." Kenny said, smiling.

  


"You know I hate it when people call me that." Roxanna said.

  


"Roxy, you hate it when people call you Roxanna." Kenny said. "And I know you really like me."

  


"Kenny, you are such a flirt!" Sakura said, laughing.

  


"Really? i didn't know that." Kenny said, smiling. "Most people say it's charm..."

  


"Really? I would have said that it was the stupidness, that attracted people." Roxanna said.

  


"You're hopeless. You'll always be mean won't you?" Alma sighed. 

  


"Of course." Roxanna said, showing a rare smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Great. More new digidestined..." Davis said.

  


"I hope there's someone cute..." Yolei sighed. "I wonder how many there are?"

  


"Who knows." Kari said. "I just hope I could make a friend."

  


"Come on, we better get some sleep, if we're going to go for a digidestined search." TK said.

  


"Right." Cody said. TK, Cody, and Yolei left the building, heading toward theirs.

  


"Hey Kari, mind if I walk you home?" Davis asked. 

  


"Sure Davis!" Kari said. "hey, Ken, what's wrong?"

  


"Huh? Oh...nothing." Ken murmured." I'd better get going..."

  


"Okay...Bye." Davis and Kari said, as they watched him leave, they followed out into the dark night, heading toward Kari's apartment.

  


A/N: Yeah, yeah I know. I know it's crappy. I know I need to start on my other fics. I know I have too many fics. I know I need to work on them, and I know that it's going to take a while...Well better get working...And remember, review!

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][1]
[][2]

   [1]: http://www.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [2]: http://www.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
